


And the rest is history

by PaxterHobber



Series: Home is where the heart is [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxterHobber/pseuds/PaxterHobber
Summary: A collection of time-stamps for Not without a fight (you should probably read that one first, otherwise it may not make much sense). Tags will be added and warnings will be in notes for individual chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles gets sicks, Derek gets some quality time with Claudia. 
> 
> Warning for memories of past abuse.

Derek wakes up to the smell of frying bacon and his mouth immediately waters. The bed is woefully empty and he grunts unhappily. Waking up with Stiles curled up in his arms has become the favorite part of his day. Usually, Stiles likes to lie in, too, cuddling, at least until Claudia starts jumping on their heads to get them out of the bed to play.

As expected, Derek finds Stiles by the stove watching the sizzling baking with a far-way expression on his face.

“You’re up early,” Derek complains and Stiles jerks. He clearly didn’t hear him come in and now Derek feels like an idiot for spooking him.

“Yeah,” he says and his voice sounds a little rough. “Bad night.”

That’s the way it has been lately. For every three good nights there is one bad one, when even Derek’s presence can’t keep the nightmares at bay. Derek hates seeing Stiles likes this but honestly has no idea what to do.

“Let me,” he reaches for the pan but Stiles shoes him away.

“I’m fine.”

Derek relents. If there’s something he’s learned very soon about Stiles, it’s that he hates to be coddled. Instead he goes to Claudia to collect his morning hug and helps her with whatever she’s building at the moment, until breakfast is ready.

Stiles is quiet and distant the whole morning, barely meeting his eyes and always keeping at least two feet of distance between them. He looks paler than usual and his movements are slow and sloppy.

“Maybe take Claudia out?” Stiles says finally. “So I can clean up?

Derek nods hesitantly. Saturday is a cleaning day and this week it’s Stiles’ turn. Cleaning is also Stiles’ go-to activity on his bad days, which is probably the only reason Derek agrees right now.

The weather still sucks. The ice-cold wind makes Claudia sway as she leaves the apartment building. She quickly puts on her hoodie to get away from the drizzling rain.

“Indoor playground?” Derek suggests.

“Yes!” she agrees and grabs Derek’s hand, pulling him towards the car.

It’s only a ten-minute drive but by the time they get there, there’s already a long line of families with screaming children in front of the entrance. For a moment, Derek misses the quiet of their empty, cold park but when he sees Claudia bouncing excitedly next to him, beaming with joy, he resigns himself to his faith of an overcrowded, overheated hall full of shrieking kids.

When they finally make it in, Claudia makes a beeline for the attractions and Derek finds a free spot on one of the couches between two moms, who don’t even lift their eyes from their phones to acknowledge him.

Derek doesn’t reach for his phone, though; instead, he keeps his eyes locked on Claudia, watching her as she runs between slides, irrationally nervous whenever she’s out of sight for just a second. After she tires of slides, she heads for trampolines. The line there is long but she waits patiently for her turn.

When she’s finally the first in line, she runs cheerfully towards an empty trampoline. She’s almost there when Derek sees an older girl, probably around ten years old, push her away and take her spot. Claudia watches her mournfully for a while, Derek sees they exchange a few words, and then Claudia just deflates and returns slowly to the back of the line.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Derek murmurs to himself as he gets from the couch and runs towards the trampolines. Taking Claudia’s hand, he leads her back to what was supposed to be her sport.

“Excuse me, she was here first. You need to wait your turn.”

The older girl looks at him with fake innocence and grins. “No, _I_ was here first.”

“Get out. _Now_.” Derek all but growls and the girl reluctantly leaves. Immediately, Claudia starts to jump, grinning from ear to ear.

“That was _awesome!_ You are the best Alpha ever!” she shouts between jumps and Derek can’t really fight the smile. He sits on the edge of trampoline as he notices from the corner of his eye the girl still standing nearby, giving them the stink eye. From time to time he gives her a warning glare and eventually she just gives up.

They don’t stay long after that. After a quick lunch from the food court, they head home. Claudia is uncharacteristically silent in the back and sure enough, when Derek parks the car, he sees she’s passed out in her car seat.

He carefully takes her out and carries her back to the apartment. His good mood dissipates quickly when he takes a single look at Stiles. He looks like death warmed over, his skin a sickly shade of green. He’s currently on all fours, a wet rag in his hand, and a determined look on his face.

After tucking Claudia in, still in her jacket and shoes, he quickly comes back to the living room.

“What are you doing?” he asks unhappily.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why it’s taking me so long today, I’m almost done.”

Derek only grunts in frustration and places his hand on Stiles’ forehead. Stiles flinches away immediately but Derek still feels the heat radiating from him.

“You’re burning up!”

“No, I’m fine, really, I just…” Stiles starts to scrub at the floor with renewed speed and Derek has to physically take the rag out of his hands.

“Just _stop._ Please.”

There’s a moment of tense silence, with Stiles staying rigidly still, his jaw twitching. Derek waits him out and after a few heartbeats, Stiles lets out breath. He turns his wet eyes to Derek and leans in for a hug.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“Hush,” Derek leads him to the couch. Stiles starts to shiver and Derek wraps him in a blanket, just stroking his sweaty hair for a moment.

“I don’t want to see you up unless you’re going to the bathroom. Seriously, what were thinking? It’s okay to let others take care you. I’m happy to.”

Stiles just nods and Derek turns on the TV, finding some cartoons to play in the background. He then makes a cup of tee with honey and grabs some Tylenol.

After making sure Stiles drinks at least half of the cup, Derek sits down on the floor and rests his back against the couch, just listening to Stiles’ breaths. He thinks he’s asleep and startles a little when he hears him speak softly behind him.

“I wasn’t sick often. Before. But I caught a flue once when I was already pregnant. I was so sick I couldn’t get out of bed. I slept the whole day and when Alpha came back he was _pissed_ because the dinner wasn’t ready. He beat the shit out of me. Broke my little finger. It was all swollen and purple… it took him a week to finally get me to a doctor…. And they had to re-break it because it was healing all wrong.”

“I’m so sorry,” Derek says.

“I get a little confused, sometimes. I think.”

“Stiles, um…” Derek starts nervously. This is probably a bad time to bring this up but it has been killing Derek to see Stiles hurting and not knowing how to help him properly. “Did you consider maybe seeing a therapist?”

Stiles lifts his head a little to look at Derek miserably. “You think I should?”

“Well, yeah. What you’ve been through… That’s a lot to take in and I really want to help you but sometimes I just don’t know how to make it better. Maybe just give it a try? Or just think about it?”

“Hmm…” Stiles mutters, fighting to keep his eyes open. A little of the flush on his cheeks has disappeared and when Derek gently touches his forehead, it’s clear the fever has gone down already.

“Get some rest,” Derek whispers and places a kiss on his head. He waits a few more minutes to make sure he’s really sleeping and gets up to finish the cleaning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's first time for everything
> 
> aka Claudia goes to daycare and Derek gets a blowjob

“You can only take one,” Stiles repeats patiently as Claudia struggles to carry an armful of stuffed animals to the door, dropping a few along the way.

“No, but, I need to take them all. They’ll be lonely here.”

“Fine, okay!” Stiles concedes, glancing nervously at the clock. They’re going to be late. And she’s going to show up on her first day with a dozen of toys even though the teacher explicitly said she can take one. This is not going great. But at this moment there is no way he can talk her out of it without her throwing a tantrum, so… screw it.

“Come on,” Derek scoops her up in his arms, plush animals and all, and they finally make it out of the apartment. Luckily, the daycare is only a block away but it still seems all the kids are already inside by the time they make it to the dressing room.

Claudia heads for the classroom right away, eyeing the toys inside, and Derek has to drag her back to change into her slipper and take off her jacket.

“Good luck,” Derek kisses her loudly on the cheek when she’s finally ready. Stiles adds a kiss of his own, which she wipes away into her sleeve and grins. “Go,” Stiles pushes her softly towards the door and she disappears without a single look back.

They stay in the locker room to watch her through the window. They see her stop in the middle of the room, losing some of her bravado from before and looking a little lost. The teacher approaches her with a smile, taking all the animals and putting them on of the shelves. Claudia seems satisfied and timidly joins other kids playing in one of the corners.

At that moment, Stiles turns his attention to Derek, standing rigid next to him, arms crossed over his chest, eyes locked on the window.

“Stop scowling at the little kids,” Stiles nudges him and Derek only glares harder.

“That one girl just pushed her, I saw it!”

“Why don’t you let the teacher handle it. She’ll be fine.”

Finally, Derek’s green eyes reluctantly tear away from Claudia and he looks at Stiles thoughtfully.

“You’re surprisingly okay with all this.”

Stiles just shrugs. He is okay. It wasn’t that long ago that just a mere thought of leaving Claudia in the care of a stranger made him break out in cold sweat but he’s been working on it. They’ve talked about it a lot during his therapy sessions. It was hard, at first, admitting that Claudia is at the age when she needs more than just her daddy but she’s such a social, happy child, despite her shitty start in life, and Stiles just wants her to spread her wings.

“Come one, there are better ways to spend the free time,” Stiles tugs at Derek arms to lead him out.

“Really?” Derek huffs, amused.

As they are about to leave, Stiles leans in and whispers into Derek’s ear: “I’m gonna suck you off.”

Derek’s eyebrows shoot up all the way to his hairline and a slight blush spreads on his cheeks. Stiles chuckles, satisfied, even though his heart is beating in nervous anticipation. He’s never done this before, with Derek that is. He desperately wants to, though, wants to take some of the power back, wants to be able to this with Derek without losing himself in his head and dissociating.

They make it home in record time and head directly to the bedroom, kissing hungrily all the way from the door. Stiles pushes Derek down on his back on the bed and he goes pliantly, his eyes never leaving Stiles’ face.

“Are you sure?” he asks as Stiles starts to work on the button of his pants.

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I trust you,” Derek says softly and Stiles’ heart skips a little. It’s a reminder of the promise Stiles has made. That he will never push himself through anything he’s not ready for only for the sake of Derek’s pleasure or because he’s afraid Derek’ll get annoyed. Derek trusts him to set his own pace and limits and his chest swells with so much affection, he leaves the pants in favour of kissing Derek again. Slower this time, taking his time to savor the taste, exploring.

The frantic atmosphere is replaced by a feeling of deep intimacy and serenity. Stiles finally pulls away and trails little kisses down Derek’ torso, enjoying the twitching of muscles under his lips.

Derek’s already hard when he releases him from the underwear, standing at attention right in front of Stiles’ face and he can’t help but feel a little intimidated. After all the years of having to give daily blow jobs to his Alpha, he still feels like a complete beginner. Before, all he had to do was get in enough breath not to pass out, and now he has no idea what he’s doing.

He gives Derek’s cock an explorative little lick and the moan that escapes Derek’s lips is all the encouragement he needs. He wraps his lips around the head, twirling his tongue around the slip, before taking as much as he can in his mouth.

The pace he sets is slow, tortuously so, and he can tell Derek is struggling to stay still and not thrust his hips up. Stiles’ own cock starts to strain in his underwear at the little needy sounds Derek makes and soon he loses his patience and starts to suck in earnest, bobbing his head up and down, twirling his tongue around the head every now and then.

He loses himself in the rhytm, humming a pleased sound that makes Derek’s cock twitch, accompanied by a throaty moan.

Suddenly, there’s a hand in his hair and he freezes, closing his eyes in the anticipation of pain, of harsh tugging. Nothing happens though and when he opens his eyes, his vision swims and he’s having trouble making sense of his surrounding and remembering where he is.

“Stiles?” an uncertain voice above him. Derek, his brain finally supplies, and he takes a deep breath, desperately looking for other things to ground himself with in the present. The soft, wrinkled bedsheet under his fingertips. The far-way sound of traffic in the distance. The musky smell of Derek.

“I’m fine,” he says finally. Derek’s looking at him with a slight worry on his face but Stiles gives him a reassuring smile. To prove his point, he gives a long lick from the base all the way to top and Derek lets his head fall back down with a sigh.

It’s easy to fall back to the rhytm, sliding his mouth up and down while he gently plays with Derek’s balls in his hand. Soon, Derek is panting and writhing.

“Stiles, I’m gonna-” Derek breathes out and Stiles pulls away, stroking him a few times until Derek’s shooting hot white cum all over his stomach. It takes a long time for him to finish, and Stiles strokes him all the way through it until he starts to go soft in his hand.

Satisfied, he slides up the bed to curl next to Derek, laying a hand on his chest to feel his still rapidly beating heart.

“Was that okay?” Stiles asks when Derek’s breathing finally slows down a little.

“I think it was little better than okay,” Derek chuckles and then turns to Stiles. “Do you want me to- ?”

Stiles is still painfully hard in his pants, even more now that he’s thinking about it. He gives a miniscule nod and then Derek’s gone and a moment later, the cold air hits his cock as Derek pulls his underwear down and he breaks out in goose bumps. All breath leaves his body when Derek takes him in his mouth without any warning and he balls his fists in the sheets, trying not to cum on the spot.

It still takes embarrassingly short before he spilling, shaking with pleasure, as Derek licks him clean, swallowing every last drop.

He plops down next to him then, looking as boneless and done as Stiles feels. They drift off for a while, with Stiles securely tucked under Derek’s arm.

“We should probably get up,” he hears Derek whisper and he holds on even tighter.

“Hmm… don’t wanna. You’re warm.”

“And sticky. I need to take a shower.”

“Yeah, we probably should,” Stiles relents but still clings to Derek as the make their way to the bathroom and into the shower cubicle. It’s a tight fit and definitely not as romantic as he imagined  but they manage to get themselves clean with some shuffling and rearranging.

They make it back to the day care in time. Stiles notices Derek self-consciously flattening his unruly hair, a slightly guilty look on his face.

“You are going to be the death of me,” he shakes his head.

Before Stiles can answer, the door opens and Claudia barrels in, a bright smile splitting her face.

“So how was it?” Stiles after both of them get their hugs.

“Good,” she says simply and goes to put on her shoes.

“Okay,” Stiles laughs. “What did you do?”

“Play,” she shrugs.

Stiles shakes his head and leaves her be. She’ll be probably telling them stories about every little thing for the next few days. She just needs to some time to decompress. Derek is softly speaking with the teacher while Stiles helps Claudia dress and gather all animals

“I think this calls for a little celebration,” Stiles smiles, winking at Derek when Claudia’s not looking. “Let’s get some ice cream!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a really hard time with finding the energy to write right now... I think I'll just go take a nap. See you when the kids go to college!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst than fluff in this chapter, sorry.

The line seems to take forever. The whole time Stiles keeps glancing nervously at Claudia, who’s sitting at the nearest table, flipping through the menu with a bored expression on her face. It’s a busy day at the mall and everything about the crowd makes Stiles’ back of the neck prickle.

But with Derek gone for the day, Stiles wanted to take Claudia out and do some shopping. And he promised Claudia a burger so he’s going to get her a burger, even if he has to stand an hour in this stupid line.

He lets out a small breath of relief when the last customer in front of him places his order. Almost there. Keeping track of all his surroundings is nerve wracking, especially when he’s terrified to lift his eyes from Claudia for just a second, afraid she’ll be gone the next moment, wandering off or taken or…

In his distraction, he doesn’t notice the group of obnoxious teenagers approach him until they are way too close.

“Move it,” one of the kids, clearly a leader of the group, barks at him. There’s a hand on the back of his neck and he freezes on instinct. He’s yanked roughly back as the three of them take his place in the line, laughing like it’s the best joke they’ve ever heard in a while.

“Hey!” Stiles finally finds his voice. His heart is beating, adrenaline making his fingers tingle. They turn to him, smirking, and Stiles immediately gets a nose-full of their Alpha pheromones.

“What? Do you have a problem? _Omega_?” the self-proclaimed leader asks and is rewarded by snickering of his peers.

Stiles feels rage boil under his skin and looks helplessly around. His eyes lock with the cashiers, who has now served the customer before him, and is waiting. There’s a tiny moment of hesitation but then she averts her eyes and Stiles slumps.

“That’s what I thought,” the teen sneers and proceeds to order his food. Between the three of them, it takes forever and they are taking their sweet time, too. The whole time, Stiles sees Claudia watching him, her little eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

Fucking finally, he gets to the counter. “What can I get you?” the cashier mutters, not making an eye contact. She sounds a little remorseful, Stiles thinks, but maybe he’s just imagining things. And why should she. It’s not her job to save some stupid omega who can’t stand for himself. He grits his teeth so hard it hurts to stave off the tears prickling in his eyes, and just orders the stupid burgers.

“Sorry it took so long,” he says defeatedly to Claudia as he slides the tray towards her on the table.

“It’s okay,” she shrugs.

They eat their meal in silence, with Stiles having to force every bite, his stomach in knots. He struggles for anything to say but nothing comes to mind. _Stupid_. _Should’ve stayed at home_. _Where I belong. In the kitchen. As a proper omega._

“Daddy?”

Stiles jerks and realizes he’s been staring blankly at his food for some time. He tries to summon a smile for Claudia, even though it probably looks more like a grimace.

“Sorry. Let’s go home, hm?”

The day drags on. They spend it creating bracelets from tiny little beads. It’s weirdly calming, even though after an hour his hands start to cramp from struggling to pull the thread through the tiny holes. Still, it allows him to clear his minds. Claudia keeps a steady chatter, something about Moana, and why exactly she doesn’t have to wear shoes while Claudia does, and all Stiles has to do is _hm_ and _oh_ in the right places.

Later in the day, when he passes the mirror, something catches his eyes and he swears.

“Fuck,” he prods gently at the set of five bruises around his neck, matching perfectly that jerk’s hand. Damn his stupid white skin. He grabs a hoodie from his closet, drawing the strings tightly to cover his neck as much as possible.

When Derek comes home, he finds him curled up on the couch, bundled in the two-sizes too big hoodie, watching TV mindlessly.

“Hello,” Derek greets uncertainly, watching him with a wary face.

Instead of answering, Stiles makes grabby hands towards Derek. He obliges immediately, perching himself carefully next to Stiles.

“Are you cold?” he asks, eyeing the thick hoodie. “Are you coming down with something?”

Stiles swats at the hand on his forehead. “I’m fine,” he murmurs and wiggles himself under Derek’s arm, pressing his face on the steadily rising chest underneath him.

“Hm,” Derek says non-committally but doesn’t press, opting instead to pet his hair gently.

At that moment, Stiles feels so utterly small and worn thin. Like the helpless little omega that he is, regardless of what he tells himself. He’d like to believe that he’s not that scared kid anymore, but the moment that stupid teenager laid his hand on Stiles’ neck, it was like he was back there, fucking terrified of his Alpha, willing to do anything to please him, to keep his anger from turning to Claudia. Claudia, Stiles thinks and his stomach sinks even more, who watched him get bullied. What an example he is to her. But then again, he can’t really imagine anything good coming out of arguing and fighting those thugs. He would have lost anyway.

The grip he has on Derek is probably a little too tight and desperate but he has absolutely no strength to fight the neediness of his omega right now.

“How did it go today?” he asks to take his minds off his spiralling thoughts and then half-listens to Derek complain about the bureaucracy of obtaining a building permit for their home. His voice rumbles in his chest, where Stiles has plastered his face, soothing and calming, even as the words start to blur.

“I’m gonna put Claudia to sleep,” Derek says softly and Stiles blinks up at him blearily. He must have fallen asleep at some point. Grunting unhappily, he lets himself be shifted on the couch to let Derek up.

Without Derek, the couch feels too big and cold, and Stiles is not in the mood to continue his nap anymore. He grabs the remote and, with a resigned sigh, flips through the news channels. Weather. Sports. Some scandal with corrupt politicians. A celebrity he’s never heard of is getting divorced.

After ten minutes of channel surfing, he gives up and throws the remote away. He’s been deliberately avoiding news since the whole thing blew up but it seems media has lost interest already. With Argent still awaiting his trial, Stiles guesses there’s not much to cover anymore. Life goes on and nothing changes.

Derek comes back from the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

“Are you okay?” he asks, worry clear in his voice.

“Yeah. Just tired. I’ll turn in early. Sorry.”

Derek eyebrows crease. “Okay. I’ll go, too.”

While Stiles appreciates the gesture, he still can’t fall asleep, even safely pressed against Derek’s side. He’s keeps squirming and sweating and his heavy thoughts won’t let him rest. Next to him, Derek is out, fortunately, breathing steadily.

Around two in the morning, he hears Claudia start to whimper in her bed. He’s by her side immediately, laying down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m here.”

She’s only half awake when she starts to cry, tears streaming down her face. Her words don’t make any sense, everything jumbled, probably from whatever nightmare she’s having, and all Stiles can do is repeat _it’s okay, I’m here_ , until she falls asleep again, sobbing quietly for another ten minutes, her whole body shaking with the tremors, before she finally looks peaceful again.

Stiles knows he’s not getting any sleep tonight and he quietly slips out of the bedroom. After pacing the living room for what feels like hours, his anxiety sitting like a heavy ball in his stomach, he comes to a decision and starts the laptop he got from Derek.

He opens the text editor and just begins to write, starting from the day he discovered he’s an omega, and then telling his story of years of abuse and helplessness. His hands hurt from typing by the end he runs out of things to say, yet it still feels like he’s barely touched the surface of it. He’s exhausted, though, and doesn’t feel like he can string together a single sentence anymore.

It occurs to him then that he doesn’t even know where to post it. The whole crazy world of social network has always gone over his head. After some googling, he just sets up a blog and posts it there before he can start second-guessing himself. Nobody will read it anyway. But if there is a chance that even a single young omega will find it and maybe get some encouragement and support from his rambling, then it’s been worth it.

Feeling a little lighter, he goes back to bed as the night starts to turn grey with the early morning hours. He’s a out before his head hits the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to start writing a new story but nothing is coming out the way I want to. I'm feeling very uninspired. At least I wrote you this chapter, though, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Claudia go to the dentist. Because they're getting their lives on track, yay!

“Found anyone yet?” Derek asks but Stiles only grunts something in response, too engrossed in whatever review he’s currently reading. He’s been hunched over his laptop for most of the morning, tension radiating all across the room.

Derek sits down next to him, squeezing his thigh reassuringly. “You know we can always call my dentist. She’s nice.”

“Yeah, of course she’s nice to you. You’re an Alpha with perfect teeth. I need to find somebody who won’t get mad when Claudia makes a scene and starts to freak out.”

“Claudia’ll be fine,” Derek assures him but Stiles only scoffs. He’s nibbling at his nails again and his knee is bouncing up and down nervously. Derek sighs and looks at the reviews on the screen. “What about this guy? _Dr. Larson is a saint. Very patient and understanding. He saved my teeth!_ Look, not one negative review. And he’s not even that far from us.”

“Okay, alright,” Stiles throws his hands up in defeat. “I’ll make us an appointment.” He fidgets with the phone for a while, frowning at it as if it personally offended him, and then throws it back on the table. “I’ll write them an email. But, uh, I have to get the laundry to the drier now or Claudia’s dress won’t be ready in time…”

 

Another week flies by before Derek remembers to ask Stiles again. They are all sitting by the coffee table, putting together a jigsaw puzzle for ages 6+. Claudia insisted on this one because she loved the picture and now it’s her favorite despite having three other boxes of age appropriate puzzles. Derek likes it too, to be honest. It means together time since Claudia can’t really put it together by herself. And having put it together a hundred times already, he doesn’t really have to focus on it and can just chat about their day.

“By the way, have you made the appointment yet?”

Stiles glances up guiltily from the puzzles and shakes his head. “I forgot,” he admits reluctantly in a tone that makes it clear that he definitely did not forget.

“What appointment?” Claudia perks up.

“At a dentist,” Derek answers as Stiles is too busy glaring at the little pieces in front of him.

“What’s a dentist?” She asks with the genuine curiosity that drives her to ask _why_ about hundred times an hour.

“A doctor who checks if your teeth are healthy. They have this great chair that goes up and down and you’ll get a lollipop afterwards. It’s awesome.”

“Sounds fun. Can we go, daddy?”

Derek chuckles at Stiles’ sour expression but lets it go. Only when the puzzles are back in the box and Claudia’s fast asleep does he bring it up again. “I can make the call. I don’t mind,” he offers.

“No, I know, it’s just…,” he sighs in frustration and rubs his face. “It’s a mess. And… I have put it off for so long…”

Derek frowns, feeling his anger flare up at hearing Stiles distressed over this. He hugs him from behind, hooking his chin over his shoulder. “You know none of this is your fault, right?” Stiles has told him about how Alpha used to take his toothbrush for weeks at a time as a punishment, how it was a privilege he had to earn and he takes deep breath. Getting pissed won’t help anything. Still, it’s clearly bothering Stiles. Ever since they moved in, he’s kept five spare toothbrushes in the drawer and he always carefully supervises Claudia until he’s sure her teeth are perfectly clean.

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees uncertainly.

“I’ll stay with you the entire time. It’ll be okay. I promise.”

Stiles smiles and turn around for a kiss. “Fine. But I want a lollipop too.”

 

Derek manages to get them an appointment the same week. When he wakes up on that day, the bed is already empty and he finds Stiles sitting at the table, staring unhappily into his cup of coffee, the bags under his eyes visible all across the room.

“I’m fine,” he growls warningly and Derek shuts his mouth with a click. Before he can think of anything to say, he’s saved by Claudia barrelling into the room with her radiant energy and everything turns into their everyday chaos. There’s her usual three-course breakfast and long arguing over which dress Claudia will wear and then last minute fights as they are already putting on their shoes and Claudia insists on coloring just this one picture or reading just this one book.

They make it to the waiting only ten minutes late and Derek considers it a win. There’s a kid’s table with some blocks and books in the corner and Claudia immediately heads there. Stiles perches himself on one of chairs in the otherwise empty room, his knees immediately starting to bounce up and down. Derek sits down next to him, taking his hand from where he is wringing them nervously in his lap.

They barely have time to settle when the nurse calls their name and Derek sighs in relief. Claudia pouts a little, looking longingly at the toys on the table but lets herself be persuaded quite easily.

They toys are quickly forgotten, though, when they step in and she takes everything around her in with wide eyes.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Larson, you must be Stiles,” the man smiles and shakes Stiles’ hand and Derek likes him already. Sure, he feels himself bristle a little instinctively at the fact that he’s also an Alpha but he pushes it down. The fact that he treats Stiles as an equal without batting an eye puts all his worries to rest.

“Hello, little princess,” he greets Claudia, crouching down, and she giggles.

“I’m Claudia,” she proclaims loudly.

“What a pretty name. Let’s have a look at those teeth, what do you say?”

Claudia nods enthusiastically and immediately jumps up on the chair, while Stiles drags his feet behind her.

It takes all but twenty seconds for the doctor to declare that Claudia’s teeth are perfectly healthy and Stiles visibly sags in relief, smiling for the first time since morning.

“Okay, why don’t you take Claudia back to the waiting room, while we finish with Stiles. Stiles, take a seat?”

Stiles throws Derek a look of pure panic and Derek interjects immediately. “It’s okay, we’ll wait here.”

“Okay, that’s fine, but she’ll have to step out for the x-rays.”

Derek sits Claudia down in one of the chairs in the corner and pulls out his phone, turning the volume down. “Here, you can watch youtube for a while okay?”

With Claudia occupied, he’s finally free to get back to Stiles, who’s looking a few shades paler than usual. “I’m here,” he assures him and Stiles gives him a little grateful smile.

As it turns out, the damage is not that bad as Stiles has feared. Derek listens carefully as the doctor explains which procedures have to be done as well as the recommended schedule, since Stiles is probably struggling to really pay attention at the moment. When it’s time for the x-ray, Derek takes Claudia to the waiting room with orders to stay put and goes back to Stiles.

They agree on five more sessions starting next week. Then it’s over and Stiles is quick to get out of the chair, smiling shakily, the tension clearly mostly gone. All that is left is to fill in some papers.

“Will you be alright? I’ll go check on Claudia.”

“Sure, yeah,” Stiles nods, sounding much calmer.

When Derek returns to the waiting room, his heart sinks and stops for about ten seconds. The room is completely empty and Claudia is nowhere to be seen. His heads spins in panic and it takes him way too long to get his legs to move.

When he finally unfreezes, he bursts out of the building and looks around. His knees almost buckle in relief when he spots her, standing near the parking lot. The relief is short-lived and quickly turns to rage when he sees a man, casually leaning against his car talking to her.

It takes just a few strides to reach her and he picks her up into his arms so fast she yelps in surprise.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he growls at the man, who has the audacity to look offended by his tone.

“We were just talking. She wanted to see the toy I was carrying,” he pokes a box lying by his feet. It’s the huge Paw Patroller bus Claudia’s been eyeing everytime they go to the toy store. Of course she would want to see it.

“So what, you think it’s okay to just lure a little kid out in the parking lot?”

“I didn’t-“

“Be glad I don’t call the police. Don’t you dare come near her again!”

“I-“

Derek turns around and storms back, throwing one last death glare over his shoulder. They get back just as Stiles is leaving and he immediately raises his eyebrows when he sees them.

“Everything’s okay?”

“Yeah. Everything’s fine,” Derek breathes out. They’re going to have to have a long talk with Claudia in the evening about stranger danger but he’s still too pissed to start right now. Claudia is holding onto him a little too tight, a sombre expression on her face, and he leans to kiss her on the cheek. Stiles smiles proudly and leans in for a kiss too.

“Yes. Everything’s alright,” he repeats more to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I'm just having fun with this fic, I'm sorry if you find it boring or whatever:) But some semblance of a plot will return next chapter. Probably. Have a nice day everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a tiny little snipet for you. It basically pure fluff, I hope you'll enjoy it. As I wrote somewhere before, I know this is not a proper sequel or anything but I don't have the time and energy to write more plot-driven story in this verse right now. But I still hope you can enjoy these little moments. Take care!

“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!” Claudia jumps on top of Stiles, who hides his head under the blanket in a desperate attempt to escape her shrill voice. Derek taught her this phrase, thinking it was adorable. As it turns out, at half past five in the morning, the cuteness factor tends to diminish quite a bit.

“Claudia, what are you doing, it’s too early!” Stiles grumbles groggily.

“But we can’t miss the flight, daddy! It’s today!”

When she lifts the blanket and starts tickling his feet, Stiles admits defeat and reluctantly rolls out of bed, only to find Derek already sitting up, looking ridiculously fresh for this ungodly hour.

“It’s fine, go back to sleep. I’m up, Claudia, come on, let’s make daddy breakfast.

“You are my hero,” Stiles mutters against the pillow and is out again.

 

Four hours later they arrive at the airport, Derek and Stiles each pulling their overflowing luggage, while Claudia’s proudly carrying her Paw Patrol backpack full of toys and coloring books, skipping excitedly next to them.

“Claudia, stay close,” Stiles barks at her when she wanders off to yet another store with little overpriced trinkets. “I swear to god, why are child leashes so frowned upon?”

Derek snorts. “Only by people who never had to watch an over-excited toddler at a crowded airport. It’s fine, go ahead to the gate, we’ll find you there.”

Grateful for the moment of silence, Stiles buys himself a coffee, sipping at it slowly, while watching the bustling around him. Derek with Claudia on his hip come ten minutes later, Claudia clutching an ugly plush pony with ridiculously huge eyes that take most of its face, grinning excitedly.

“What? It’s her first vacation ever, she needs to have something to remember it by,” Derek shrugs when Stiles raises his eyebrows at him.

“You’re spoiling her rotten,” Stiles shakes his fondly, unable to feel too bad about it.

Claudia spends the rest of the wait running around the hall and climbing over the seats, squealing and giggling. By the time it’s finally time to board, she’s tired herself out, dragging behind them pliantly, her new stuffed animal still in her hand.

As much as was looking forward to watching the plane take off, she’s out the moment she sits down. Once they’re in the air, Derek gently places her head in his lap so that she can lay down, curled in her sleep, using Derek as a pillow.

“Now you’re stuck,” Stiles smiles. “I hope you used the bathroom at the airport.”

“I don’t mind,” Derek looks down, brushing few strands from her face. Stiles’ heart aches inexplicably at the sight of two of them and he leans to press a kiss on Derek’s cheek, suddenly overcome by the fondness for his Alpha.

 

First thing after they arrive at the hotel, Stiles has to fish out their swimsuits, leaving the rest of stuff still in their bags, and they head to the beach. Claudia runs straight into the waves despite Stiles’ attempts to get some sunscreen on her.

“Oh, screw it,” he throws the bottle away and joins her. He sighs as he sinks into the heavenly warm water, washing all the airport grime and sweat.

When they finally manage to coach Claudia out of the water with the promise of ice cream after dinner, the sun is already low, bathing the whole beach in the warm pre-dusk light. It’s beautiful and Stiles would love nothing more than to just splay himself on the sand hand in hand with Derek and watch the sunset but Claudia’s already sprinting to the hotel restaurant as fast as her little legs can carry her. He still intertwines his fingers with Derek’s as they slowly stroll behind her.

 

The good thing about swimming in the sea whole day is that it’s a good way to burn some energy. It’s not even nine yet and Claudia is already snoring softly in their king size bed, both the plush wolf and the new hideous pony tucked under the blanket with her.

Stiles rises on his elbow, looking over Claudia’s sleeping form at Derek.

“Couch?” he whispers and sees Derek flash him a grin as they silently tip toe from the room.

The couch in the living room is a tight fit, and it squeaks loudly with every movement, but they don’t pay it any mind, both lost in a deep sloppy kiss, hands roaming whenever they can reach, impatiently tugging their clothes off.

“This is torture, having to watch you half naked all day and not be able to do anything about it until Claudia falls asleep,” Derek mumbles against Stiles lips.

“Welcome to parenthood,” Stiles jokes and Derek only snorts.

The way Derek fucks him is just like the kiss – hungry and claiming, leaving Stiles boneless and satisfied, ready to pass out on the bumpy couch. Derek doesn’t let him though and practically carries him to bed. They both slip under the blanket on each side of Claudia and Stiles throws his hand over her, brushing his fingers against Derek’s arm, and falls asleep with a dopey smile still on his face.

 

 

The next morning they’re lounging on comfy chairs by the swimming pool, iced coffee in their hands, while Claudia splashes in the shallow section of the pool. Derek’s watching her like a hawk, not tearing his eyes away for even the briefest second, which Stiles finds endearing and a little over the top. She’s wearing a float swimsuit and armbands in about two feet of water.

It’s quiet this early in the morning, with the sun a pleasant warmth on Stiles’ skin instead of the scorching heat that it becomes in the afternoon, and there’s only one more family by the kid’s pool. A little girl around Claudia’s age is playing by her mother’s side and Claudia keeps glancing at her curiously.

After a while, she clearly overcomes her shyness and waddles through the water to her. “Hello, I’m Claudia. What’s your name?”

The girl looks up a little alarmed and then says something to her mother.

“Claudia, baby,” Stiles shouts from his seat. “I don’t think they speak English.”

“Oh,” she deflates a little. She goes back to her toys and Stiles feels a little sorry for her, already getting up to play with her, when he sees her grab her bucket full of My Little Ponies figurines and return to the girl.

“I – Twilight. You – Pinkie Pie,” she gestures to the girl and hands her the pink little pony.

“Pinkie Pie!” the girls exclaims and they both start playing, each of them speaking their language but having fun nonetheless.

Stiles lies back down, watching them with a grin. He still hasn’t managed to not feel happy tears prickle his eyes when he sees Claudia interact and play with other kids and just generally be her happy self.

“I want another one,” he says out of nowhere.

“Hm? You want me to get you another drink?” Derek asks distractedly, not lifting her eyes from Claudia.

“No. I want another child.”

This at least gets Derek to snap his head around, looking at Stiles with wide eyes. “You do?”

“Yes. I mean, when Claudia was born I prayed I would never ever have to go through that again. I was so scared for the little bundle, desperate to protect her but feeling so helpless. But now – I want to have a big family. With you.”

Derek doesn’t answer, only envelops Stiles in a crushing hug. “I want that, too” he rasps finally in Stiles’ ear.

“What’s wrong?”

They pull apart, startled by Claudia who is standing by the seats, watching them suspiciously. Stiles clears his throats and discretely dries his tears, pretending to wipe sweat off his face with a towel.

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Do you want to go on the slide?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, comments are my writing fuel:)


End file.
